


Murder Break

by inthelittlegenny



Series: 25 Days of Raywood [20]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Fake AH Crew, Fire Ryan, M/M, Murder Break, Water Ray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:39:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8922832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthelittlegenny/pseuds/inthelittlegenny
Summary: Watching Avatar again, so enjoy the avatar inspired Au. Thank you!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Watching Avatar again, so enjoy the avatar inspired Au. Thank you!

Ryan’s walking around Los Santos. He’s allowing himself time to review over the heist himself and the crew just failed. It’s annoying sure, but it’s a perfect opportunity to allow improvements, and remind everyone in the crew, that they’re not invincible.

He pushes his way through the crowd, muttering the same sentence over and over again. ‘I’m on a murder break, I’m on a murder break, I’m on a murder break…’ The people though, are just so infuriating. Slowly sauntering about, barely concentrating on their meaningless lives, or anything else around him.

He gets bunced around, people not noticing his existence or caring. He could just kill them all now. He doesn’t even need a weapon, he could just burn them all, and they’d be none the wiser.

The temptation grows, and Ryan can feel his energy expanding, as his power begins emitting from his body. The flames seem to build up, and starting forming around him. Ryan is resistant at first, but experiencing the small amount of power escape him is too much, and he decides to ‘fuck it’.

He quickly uses his flames to levitate himself in the air, gaining the attention of everyone in the area.

He smiles and starts lazily flicking fireballs around, people screaming and start running away for their pathetic lives.

Ryan grows his power, enjoying the freedom as he starts exploding and melting everything in sight.

He laughs as he hears the cries of people literally burning alive, relishing in his ability to create this wonderful chaos.

His eyes turn a deep red, almost like flames themselves.

He can sense though nearby, the subtle flow of water calming his anarchy. Although, he doesn’t mind, as that means Ray’s nearby, and Ray might just be Ryan’s favourite person.

He can see Ray down the street, dancing around his water. He always looks so elegant, moving as one with his water ability. It amazes Ryan, causing him to slowly descend to the ground, to and become mesmerised.

Ray notices, and smiles over at Ryan, giving him a small wink as he continues to extinguish the flames.

Ryan calms down, letting the fire become existent no more. He lets himself study his surroundings, and then it dawns on him. Shit. He was on a murder break.

Ray finishes his job, and his water slowly disappears, leaving no trace it was even there, and walks over to meet with Ryan.

“Hey big guy, have you let it all out your system?” He asks, as if half the city hasn’t just been burnt down.  
“I was on a murder break.” He mumbles, and Ray smiles sadly at him.

“Yeah, I know buddy. It’s okay though, you can start a new one. We can start a new one together, if you’d like.” Ray asks and Ryan nods in agreement.

Ray extends his hand, offering it to Ryan, who takes it immediately. He gets pulled along behind Ray, content to just follow him, not caring where he’s being led to. As long as he’s with Ray, he’ll be alright, Ray always fixes his mistakes.


End file.
